


Into the unknown

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captivity, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures, Whumptober 2020, magical healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack is hired to protect a team of researchers from a creature they are studying after the death of their head researcher. It turns out the creature is a demon, bought by a wealthy man named Murdoc.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Into the unknown

The first time Jack meets the creature, it is filthy. He is hauled up in what appears a lair of odds and ends, stuff he seems to have gathered during his captivity.

‘Why is it in that state?’ he asks one of the scientists.

‘After the dead of John, nobody dared entering the habitat.’

The creature looks pathetic, it is sitting in its own filth.

‘This won´t do. Can we sedate it? How did you proceed before John’s death?’

‘John was the only one with a license for the sedation gun.’

‘I’m fully licensed. Get me the gun.’

One of the assistants gets it and Jack takes it apart, checking it, cleaning it and finally loading it when he is satisfied that it is safe. He slowly enters the room with caution. The creature is watching him like a hawk. When he moves for a clearer shot it hisses, baring his very impressive incisors. But Jack has done this more times than he likes to admit and without hesitation he fires the gun. The dart hits it high in his thigh. The creature growls low in his throat, his tail lashing out. But the sedative is fast working and it’s starts wavering in place. He blinks sluggishly before its eyes close and he goes limp.

Jack calls in the scientists and cleaning crew. He tells them to clean the lair, but not to disturb it. They all start working. He follows the creature, when it is carried to an examination table, where he is cleaned. He tells them to wash its hair as well, it is filthy and knotted. They are almost done when the creature starts to come around and a low growl can be heard. Its eyes are still closed, but it is clear it is waking. The scientists step back in fear. Jack steps forward, picks it up and quickly carries it back to the lair, placing it in the middle and covering it with a blanket. Leaving the room, he sees how it is trying to wake up.

Jack studies it, know thy enemies and that stuff. The kid doesn´t appear to be that old, but with demons you never know. A thick leather band is fastened around his neck and it looks uncomfortable. His blond hair and delicate features don´t give it a demon appearance, which is odd. But the curled black horns that sprout from between the blond hair do. His tale is as pale as he is with blond fur covering the tip. At the moment the tail is curled up around him in a gesture of comfort.

* * *

They want to draw blood from the creature, no Mac, Jack doesn´t know why, but he named the creature Mac. It is not a it, it is a him. They don´t want to sedate him, since that would affect the results, so Jack suggest they use an animal control pole.

So here he is, the pole in his hand, slowly entering the enclosure. The moment the door clicked open, Mac was on alert, his eyes narrowing and his tail flicking in annoyance. Mac is hyperaware, but appears to be curious to what Jack has in his hand. When Jack unloops the end and makes it bigger, he stares fascinated at the growing loop. Jack carefully tries to place it over Mac’s head, but he paws at it with his claw like fingers, moving just out of reach. Jack readjusts the loop and tries again, as a sniper he has perfected the art of patience. It takes a couple of tries, but then the loop falls over Mac’s head and Jack immediately tightens it. Mac scrambles and tries to fight the pole, clawing at the rope around his neck, snarling and hissing. Jack holds on but it is clear they are never going to be able to draw blood that way. He tells one of the scientist to hold the pole, and with another one pole, he fastens one of Mac’s hands, handing the pole to someone else.

Eventually Mac is completely immobilized, but it is clear this isn´t the way to draw blood. Mac is completely worked up and Jack can see his heart beating in Mac’s neck and his labored breathing. They will need to find another way to do this.

He tells the team he wants to see if he can get Mac to cooperate. They do it in zoos, why wouldn´t they try it here?

So the next day, Jack starts his experiment. He brought all sorts of treats with him, seeing if there is something Mac would like. He starts with a piece of fruit, carefully holding it out at the bars of the room, but not far enough Mac could ambush him. Mac slowly comes closer over a period of time, pretending not to be interested in what Jack is offering.

When he is close enough he would be able to take the piece of fruit, he seems to be studying Jack, snarling and hissing, but Jack doesn´t waver. He sniffs the air and suddenly seems to have lost all interest. Jack holds out a sandwich, but it also doesn´t seem to trigger his interest. So Jack eats the sandwich himself and studies Mac. He is not part of the team of scientists but it is clear he has catalogued more of Mac’s behavior in the short period of time he has been employed than the nerds in the lab.

When he finishes with his sandwich he holds out the aluminum foil wrapper and Mac immediately comes closer. He folds it out to Mac, who warily extends his hand and the moment he can, snatches it from Jack, who smiles. Mac immediately retreats to his lair, tucking it away. Jack can only assume to study it later.

The next day, Jack brings in a bolt and nut. He shows Mac how he screws it on and off. This time Mac immediately comes to the bars. Jack gently holds on to the item. Mac tries to take it from him but Jack doesn´t let go. The kid’s eyes flash black and he hisses, baring his fangs, but as soon as he turn black, he turns them back to their piercing blue color. He is clearly only annoyed.

‘Good kid, you can have it in a moment. Can I touch you?’

When he extends his other hand, Mac snarls and shows his incisors again.

‘It’s OK, no need to be stressed. I’m not gonna hurt you.’

Jack withdraws his hand and Mac starts looking at the item in Jack’s hand. When Jack lets go, he retrieves it to his lair, but this time he studies it. When he can´t seem to get the nut off like Jack did, he looks at Jack who extends his hand, trying to show him he will teach him. Mac hesitantly comes back and Jack slowly takes it from him. Screwing the nut slowly off and back on. He hands it back to Mac, who lets his long claws drag over it. It takes a couple of tries but eventually he gets the nut off.

‘Good job.’

Mac looks up at Jack and quickly runs back to his lair, tucking the nut and bolt away.

* * *

It takes Jack about two weeks, before he can touch Mac, without him flinching away or trying to attack Jack. Jack makes the touch longer every day and a bit more forceful, so they will be able to inject him or draw blood without having to restrain him.

Jack also started feeding Mac, as he is the only one who dares entering the enclosure and whom Mac doesn´t attack on sight. He is still weary around Jack, but he tolerates him. He found out Mac has a sweet tooth and is a big fan of waffles. So when Jack enters the room, Mac quickly makes his way over to Jack. He knows he has to wait on an indicated spot and Jack will then hand him the food. So Mac is waiting, his tail swishing in excitement.

But instead of food, Jack holds a mini metal puzzle in his hand. Mac is curious and inches closer to Jack, trying to see what Jack is holding in his hands. He almost is on top of Jack, his curiosity winning from his fear. Jack solves the small puzzle and hands it to Mac, who studies it and tries to put it together. When he can´t, he hands it back to Jack, who puts it together and hands it back to Mac. Now the challenge is accepted and Mac stays next to Jack while he tries to solve the puzzle. When he does, he looks up at Jack who praises him. Getting up, he walks out of the enclosure and comes back with a waffle. Mac goes to his designated spot and waits and Jack smiles, handing him the treat. For then on, Jack brings in little puzzles to solve and they all disappear in Mac’s lair.

* * *

Jack is in Mac’s enclosure trying to take a blood sample. The researches have learned him how to do it and are happy that they don´t have to approach the creature. Mac is off today, he isn´t as curious as he normally is and Jack worries that he is coming down with something.

Jack is just about to stick him with the needle, when Murdoc enters with a lot of noise and shouting. Mac starts and pulls his hand out of Jack’s hand who instinctively holds on. Mac lashes out with his other claw and tail, breaking skin. The scientists immediately raise the alarm and Jack can hear the panic. He realizes Mac got him but a strange tingling feeling spreads through his body and he can’t feel his legs anymore while the floor rushes towards him.

Mac looks shocked at Jack who lays crumpled at his feet. He can see the commotion on the other side of the glass and he pulls Jack with him into his lair. Mac paws at Jack, but he is completely limp. He concentrates and his eyes and hands turn black. He takes Jack’s wound in his hands and Jack wakes with a gasp. His eyes lock with Mac’s, who immediately lets go.

Jack sits up, realizing he is in Mac’s liar. Mac anxiously scoots backwards, studying him.

‘I’m OK, Mac, I don´t know what you did, but I am OK.’ When Jack looks at his arm, he can see where Mac healed his inflicted wound. It looks like a burn mark, but more structured, he doesn´t know how he should describe it, but it kinda looks bad ass, like a brand or tattoo.

He studies the liar and all the Knick knacks he ever gave Mac, are neatly placed in this den. Mac still looks anxious, his tail nervously moving while the rest of him is completely still.

‘I need to tell them I am alright, so they don’t do anything drastic.’ Jack explains.

He slowly gets out of the liar and waves at the scientist, calling out he is alright. Everybody stares at him in disbelief. Murdoc already left, probably not wanting to have to deal with another dead employee.

Jack is asked over the intercom if he is OK, which he confirms. He asks for a new set to draw blood and when he gets it, he crawls back into Mac’s lair.

‘OK Mac, let’s try this again, I’m sorry I startled you. I didn´t mean to hurt you or to restrain you.’

Mac slowly extends his hand and Jack quickly draws blood.

‘I just want to make sure you are OK, you look a bit sick. He extends his hand and Mac shrinks away but Jack holds still and moves slowly until he can touch Mac’s forehead. It is hot, but he is not sure if that is normal for the creature. But what is noticeable is how pale Mac has become.

‘Why don´t you have a rest. And thank you for saving my life.’

He studies Mac before leaving, wondering why Mac didn´t save the other scientist.

_Because he was not a good man._

Jack turns around staring at Mac. He is sure he didn’t say anything out loud. But Mac is curled up with his eyes closed, like nothing happened.


End file.
